black moon with wings
by midnighthess
Summary: what happens with a special marked max that has to leave the flock, and how will her relationship with zoey and her friend be.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Maximum Ride series or House of Night Series

Sorry I forgot this in the last chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Great, just when I thought life couldn't get any worse I get a crescent moon on my forehead. My name is Maximum Ride, an avian American and new fledgling.

Let me re-cap what happened.

_We just defeated Itex and are flying over to my mom's house when we all heard seven simultaneous grumbles from our stomach._

"_Max, came we go to that McDonalds done there" Gazzy said while pointing below._

"_Does everyone want McDonalds" everyone shook their heads in reply and we descended into the back alley, and walked up to the cashier._

_After everyone ordered their food, the usual look of "are you crazy" for ordering so much food, and eating it we all headed out._

"_Where are we, what kind of stores are here? Ooohhh came we go shopping! I'm tired, can we mhmhhh…. Thankfully Iggy clamped his head over Nudges mouth._

"_Ummm I don't know where we are, any of you guys know?"_

"_Tulsa, Oklahoma" Angel said_

_How does she know this._

_I looked into others minds and searched for anyone thinking of what this place is called. Angel answered my thought._

_That when I noticed a strangely pale person with a sapphire crescent moon on his forehead come towards us._

"_Maximum Ride! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"_

_That's when it hit me, a pain so bad in felt like thousands of my brain attacks. I screamed like I was dying. "Are you doing this" I mentally asked the voice in my head. "NO, but it will be over soon you, kinda, just have to pass out first. That when I did just that, blacked out._

"_Max, Max MAX!!"_

"_Fang, don't worry she's coming around, look her eyes are opening"_

_I was vaguely aware of my flock surrounding me and the pain in my forehead that is back, again._

"_What's that thingy on her forehead?"_

"_What thingy on my forehead?" I questioned them_

"_Nudge do you have a mirror Max can use?" Angel asked Nudge. _

_Nudge fished out her compact mirror and handed it over to me, and I'm pretty sure I gasped, my reflection showed an out line of black crescent moon, similar to the blue filled in one I saw on that mans forehead, and, unlike his, an outline in gold of a five point star right beside it, in the in side curve of the moon. "What is it?" I questioned myself more then I did my flock._

"_That's a strange mark for a fledgling, but, who am I to talk" a girl with a blue crescent moon, and delicate swirls or blue bordering her face and disappearing down her back spoke. Wait did I just think delicate swirls; man I'm losing it. _

"_And you are..?" _

"_Zoey Redbird, leader of the Dark Daughters, and high priestess in training"_

"_What?" _

"_You don't know about fledglings and vampyres, do you?"_

"_No about what and what?"_

"_Come an you will see"_

_Angel, are you picking anything bad up from her?_

_Nope, nothing, and I think we should go, or you will die according to her._

"_Fine, come on guys" I told Zoey and the flock._

"_Your friends can come but cannot stay, you will have to leave them and move into the House of Night"_

_That's when my coughing began, and I couldn't stop._

"_We better hurry to" Zoey spoke once I coughed._

Back to present, now that how I was marked was recapped. (Fun! NOT!)

Zoey drove us all to, what she called, the House of Night, she drove us since we don't trust her, so we didn't want her to know about the wings.

Once inside the gates of the house/school thing my coughing immediately seized, lucky to because Fang was really bothering me making sure I was ok after every cough.

Once we parked in the parking lot, an auburn haired, green-eyed woman greeted me. "Hello, I am Neferet, the high priestess at the Tulsa House of Night" She greeted warmly while grasping my forearm. She radiated power and was breathtakingly beautiful; I immediately did not trust her.

"Welcome, Zoey here will show you around and be your roommate, and your friends will have to leave"

Unfortunately, Zoey was right, we would have to leave each other; it's a good thing we all got cell phones so we could keep in touch. Another good thing is Zoey covering my moon and star and drawing a blue crescent moon, like all the other fledglings, over it, so I wouldn't draw attention to myself.

"Ok guys we have to stay in contact, I will call you tonight, ok?"

"Yeah, were going to miss you"

"Bye" everyone spoke together. Then came to group hug, and the tears. Even Fang was crying, he never cries. Now it's time for Fang and me to say our goodbyes; this is going to be hard. He came towards in what seemed like slow motion, with arms outstretched. Tears streaming down my face I jumped into his embrace; our goodbye seemed like we would never see each other again, like we were going to die. He leaned down while I tilted my head upward and our lips meet halfway, and we kissed passionately for who knows how long. "ahhhmm" The flock chorused; breaking us apart, each breathing heavily.

Walking with Zoey to the dorm room I spoke "I don't trust that Neferet"

"Really!?"

"Yeah, she doesn't seem as nice on the outside as in the inside" Why am I telling her this; I don't even know if I can trust HER.

"She isn't, she doesn't follow Nyx anymore, she follows an evil source now."

"Who's Nyx, and this evil force?"

"Nyx is the goddess we worship, and we don't know who this evil is"

"Ohh"

"Anyway, here we are at our room; that is your side" She said while pointing to a bone-dry side, while the other is sorta messy and covered in posters.

"You can decorate it anyway you want, too"

"Thanks, do you think I can take this makeup off of my forehead?"

"Yeah. Oh, and here's your schedule, our day and nights are flip-flopped, and your uniform"

And that was my first day, or night or what ever it is, at the House of Night.


End file.
